dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Igrath Winters
Igrath Winters was the Captain of the City Guard in Anduruna before being framed for a crime and now currently serves as a commander and the leader of Troika.Dreamkeepers Card Game Survey Appearance Igrath is a moderately tall individual, having a mix of mammal and avian features; such as heavy tufts of fur along the upper part of his body, his hands and wrists, and his feet, while having short-hair everywhere else. He has a beak and two large wings on his back, that also appear to function enough to where it's possible he could fly. His overall design appears to be mostly bear-like otherwise. When he was younger, he had golden-colored eyes before he was blinded. As a member of Troika, he wears what appears to be a custom belt (with the Troika emblem on the front) that holsters his light-blue pants, and two brown leather cuffs around his lower legs. Personality Most of what is shown of Igrath, shows him to be a rather jolly individual. He is often the most positive compared to his colleagues, like Scinter or Grunn and is very welcoming despite some of the snark he has when bringing up past accusations. While often positive in that sense, he doesn't let that get in the way of needing to uphold his duty in stopping the Nightmares or protecting his nieces from danger. Igrath is shown to be very loving of his two nieces, Lilith and Namah, though it is currently unclear when or how they would know him as he has not appeared in the Prelude nor mentioned by the girls or their father. They do seem to care for him back and are even aware of the truth regarding his wife, who would also be their aunt given her sisterly relationship with Calah. They might very well have been in contact with each other since Fae's death despite Igrath being branded as a murderer. History Past Toll Wars Igrath was known to have been a Fallguard player as far back as the year 1200 A.D., where in Novembris he was featured on the cover of Champin that included extensive interviews for his rising popularity. At some point, presumably after the attack on a Fallguard tournament in 1201 A.D., he would retire from the sport in order to participate in what would become the Toll Wars. In 1203 AD, after the conclusion of the war, he would serve as the elected Captain of the City Guard and began investigation into Power-related crimes in the city. Post-Toll Wars Sometime prior to the events of Awakenings, Igrath and the City Guard were ordered to crack down on the sudden rise of the illegally traded Scinter's Mark brand fermentae which was rumored to be tied to the bandits. This inevitably led to his meeting with Scinter, though on unknown terms in the current state of things in the plot but it is apparent that they would become allies and close companions. Things between the beginning of the crackdown and his exile are shady. On Octobris 17th, 1215 A.D., his wife, Fae was found murdered in his home. What transpired that day is still unknown, other than the incident leaving him blind, though the following day the media would write it off as murder from his own weapon. The public believes he did it to silence her from supposedly planning to reveal his collusion with Scinter. Before he could be apprehended, he would seemingly disappear and would be "wanted" even now. During this time, he would join up with Troika where he would then serve as its leader. Prelude One day, Igrath received a recorded journal entry from Nainso, who had transferred a thumb drive through Silk and Indi; in which he learned about Viscount Calah's upcoming meeting with Antioch's Margate District Intelligence Director the following week, and that Nainso hopes to demonstrate to Calah who to actually trust. He also included that Lilith had learned the truth about Namah and given her curiosity, she will inevitably learn the rest. Volume 1 Chapter 3 Igrath awaits Scinter's return in his Kojiki home with Grunn. As he grows impatient, Scinter arrives with Mace and Whip in tow. Igrath listens carefully as Mace recounts his encounter with the Sandman and Paige's death. After Grunn declares that they need to talk, Igrath hears someone coming. Suddenly, Namah appears with a wounded Lilith. As they get Lilith onto a couch, Namah tells Igrath about how Tinsel attempted to kill them after Namah overheard Tinsel and Ravat discussing how to dispose of Wisp. Afterward, Igrath tends to Lilith's wounds with Scinter's aid. Later that night, Igrath wishes the teens good night as they are put to bed. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Early in the morning, Igrath, Scinter and Grunn are talking about how to proceed with the children and their safehouses. As Mace is detected listening in beyond the door, they call him in and Igrath prepares to explain the Nightmare legend. Moments later, a Mokoi arrives just outside the window of the room they're in. The three adults instantly react and Igrath smothers Mace's face with one hand to keep him from looking at the Mokoi. Later that morning, Igrath scoops all the teens up in his arms and places them on a telepad to be sent to Eduro Peak in the Starfall Mountains. Later again, Igrath and his comrades had taken up defenses around the windows. Igrath then overhears City Guard groundcars arriving. As Grunn peeks out a window with a gun, Igrath takes cover as the shock troopers unload into the window. Chapter 5 Later in the day, as they waited out the City Guard, Igrath concocted a plan to get Grunn out by Scinter's insistence so that the orphanage isn't compromised. Giving Grunn a pair of gloves to put on his shoes and a pair of boots to put on his hands, he tells Grunn to pull his pants down and walk out on his hands. To Igrath's disappointment, Grunn throws a fit at the joke. Taking Grunn down to the telepad to send him off, Igrath explains why he and Scinter can't go with him as he teleports Grunn. Igrath then begins ripping apart the telepad with his bare hands as Scinter claims he's calling for help. Chapter 6 As Scinter successfully repels the safety troops front door entry, Igrath uses the sparker-rigged telepad to fend off the back door entry by tossing the telepad out with the sparkers set to blow. After the Indigo Twins arrive and their diversion succeeds, Igrath and Scinter flee through the crowd in disguise and into a nearby alleyway. Later that night, Igrath, Scinter and the Indigo Twins are in a hideout, discussing how to track down the now-missing protagonists. Volume 3 Chapter 7 The following day, Igrath meets with Scinter in a strategy room presumably in the Troika headquarters. As Scinter prattles on about initiating Operation Guillotine, Igrath insists that they find the children first. Scinter reassures him that them being outside of the city makes them as safe as possible and that he has lookouts at the Sky Road gates to pick them up if they walk back into the city. Chapter 9 Later in the evening, as Grunn appears in the Troika headquarters by telepad with Kalei on a rope, Igrath walks in carrying Vi's personal rail cannon. As Nainso goes with Grunn by telepad to retrieve some coins, Igrath gleefully introduces himself to Woods, while sarcastically referring to himself as the fugitive that the media had dubbed him as. Vi then begins badgering Igrath for lugging around her rail cannon. As she walks away to take care of Kalei, Igrath sets the cannon up on its tripod, then turns to see Scinter arrive via telepad. Igrath demands with frustration for some good news on his nieces, to which Scinter suggests that Igrath tie himself down to something sturdy. Then, as Grunn and Nainso return with varying expressions of disappointment, Nainso claims that the coins were gone, then Igrath berates Grunn on not letting them store the coins for him. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, as Indi takes Woods out of the Troika HQ infirmary to listen in on the Guillotine briefing, Igrath asks how they were to kill the Attorney General. Chapter 11 As Nainso brushes off Igrath's question, Igrath would simply listen as Nainso and Scinter argue over why Guillotine should be initiated. As Nainso insists that Guillotine should be held back, Kalei bursts out of the infirmary with a flare of her Power. Igrath and the gathered Troika react by summoning their own Powers. As Kalei quickly normalizes, Igrath declares to Nainso that they can't ignore recent events any longer and that all those who opposed Guillotine should speak. Chapter 12 While Igrath is with Tia and Sage in the HQ kerrick stalls, Digo came running in reporting a problem. Indi had Woods subdued by the infirmary after he threatened to contact the police while Bill and Damon calmly watched from the side. Igrath arrives to find out what it was all about, then attempts to explain after Woods' enraged claim. When Damon theoretically asked if calling the police would place him and his friends on the hit list, Igrath claims it won't, but he still wouldn't let them. As Digo walks into the infirmary to disconnect the uplink with Vi, the connection is re-established. As Vi reports that she and her squad had Tinsel and the teens and were engaged with Tendril, Igrath bolts for the telepads. Moments later, as Tendril prepared to overwhelm Vi and her squad, Igrath arrives by a jumper with a rail cannon and his Power active. After bashing his wings into Tendril and unloading the cannon into him, Igrath forces Tendril back with the aid of Vi and her Power. Grabbing onto the jumper, the entire group is teleported safely back to Troika HQ. As the teens and squad gather themselves, Igrath grabs Lilith and Namah in a massive hug. As Igrath leads his nieces to the infirmary, Nainso questions Lilith about her findings in the Lost Archives. Igrath then reassures her as she voices defeat over the whole ordeal. Power and Abilities Energy Shields: First seen in use during Volume 4, when active his wings are coated in an orange spectral coating, the same color as his halo. It has since been confirmed by the creators to be energy shields formed around his wings, serving two purposes. The primary purpose of the Power to act as protection for himself or others, the secondary purpose to use his energized wings as battering rams against his enemies. Great Power Intensity: As leader of Troika, it can be assumed that on top of his combat capabilities being above all other soldiers, his mastery over his Power can put him on par or above that of the strongest Dark Dreamkeeper and Nightmare. Enhanced Senses: Despite being blind in both eyes, Igrath is shown to be very capable of moving about without the aid of any sort of handicap or equipment. Most of his movements, as demonstrated both in the comic and in side-content, has him act as if he wasn't blind. Of course he isn't perfect as he will still sometimes stumble about with objects, the exact position of people's whereabouts and just things that contribute to Scinter's rare blind jokes. Trivia *Has experience with the Mokoi before, having either fought or been told of its capabilities. *Was originally designed to be bear like in appearance. Some aspects are still clearly present. *His power in his character sheet was described as being able to "generate mood altering tonations", which likely disorients enemies psychologically. So far his power has coated his wings in an orange spectral coating, meaning either the original was a placeholder or is part of having the Power in effect, since Powers can increase ones physical capabilities in addition to their special ability. *For unknown reasons, the Indigo Twins have a strong infatuation over Igrath, constantly flirting and advancing on him with sexual innuendos. One photograph from Igrath's early days of joining the Troika suggests that the Indigos were somewhat young when they first met him. It is unclear if his first encounter with them, or vice versa, has anything to do with their insatiable attraction to him. **In a Patreon Q&A session, David Lillie would reveal that the source of the Indigos interest in Igrath goes back to his Fallguard days, as the twins would become huge fans of him during his time as an athlete. As a result, they held Igrath up like an idol. While most people believed Igrath had murdered his wife, the Indigos refused to believe it as they thought it was simply not what he would do. His string of misfortune would only magnify the amount of respect and admiration they would have for him when they finally got to meet him as members of Troika. This would explain their playful and often times flirtatious nature towards him. *The incident that occurred on 1215 A.D. predates the story-lines present in the Prelude, meaning Lilith would have been about 3 years old at the time while Namah would be 2; so it's currently unknown how or when they would come to know him as well as they do in the graphic novel given the circumstances to their living environment and how aware certain individuals are of Namah. Quotes References Navigation Category:Dreamkeepers Category:GNS Characters Category:Males